50th Anniversary
by CeCeB
Summary: Twenty years after the Cosby Show ending Cliff and Claire Huxtable celebrate their 50th Anniversary with their family.
1. Theyre Back

**They're Back…**

Chapter 1

Cliff and Clair have been married almost 50 years. Tomorrow they can officially celebrate their 50th anniversary. After all these years, they are still so madly in love. They're both retired and all of the Huxtable children are out of the house!

Cliff and Clair are both relaxing in their living room expecting their children to come later in the day.

"Can you believe it's been fifty years?" Clair asks with enthusiasm.

"No dear, I still feel like a newlywed… You know what, all of these years with you have been a wonderful journey and I could do it all over again as long as I'm doing it with you." Cliff responds.

"Aww Cliff." Clair goes to kiss her husband then the front door opens.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Sondra says entering the family home with Elvin, Winnie and Nelson who are now twenty-three and their other three children Malcolm, Ben and Fred.

"Hey! You all are here early!" Cliff said as they all hug and greet each other.

"We figured we might as well get a move on it." Elvin says.

Sondra, Elvin and their children go upstairs to settle in.

"You know we're going to have to break the news to the children sooner or later." Cliff says.

"Yes, we have to tell the children that we're selling the house soon." Clair says.

"The house that they like to play peek-a-boo with, 'I'm moving out, I'm moving back.'" Cliff says.

"That's just because this is home. We've had so many good times here. Do you think we're doing the right thing? The children may feel like they have no where to turn to." Claire says.

"Dear, our youngest child is thirty-two years old. They are out and standing on their own two feet. It's wonderful. They will always have us. They have each other and now it's time for us to get away and do some of the other things we've always wanted to do." Cliff says.

"You're right. I just don't think they're going to take it too well…You know, I never got my kiss." Claire says leaning in for a kiss and the door opens again.

"Hey mom and dad! Happy fiftieth!" Denise says as she entered with Martin and their son Russell, who is twenty years old.

"Hi! We thought you all weren't coming until tomorrow." Claire says.

"We got an earlier flight." Martin announced happily as they all hug.

"Where's Olivia?" Cliff asks.

"She's coming later. You know she's always so busy." Russell informs.

The three of them go upstairs and settle in.

"I am so happy to see them. I did not expect to see them so soon." Claire says.

"I am proud of Denise. Do you remember everything we went through with her?"

"I can never forget it but she made it. I never doubted her though."

They both try to kiss again but once again the door opens.

"Oh just forget it." Cliff says as Theo walked in with his wife Tessa, his daughters Claire and Annalisa and his son Theo Jr. who they call Teddy.

After greeting, Tessa and their children go upstairs.

"I am so excited to be home. I think I'm going to go make a sandwich. I'm starving." Theo says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Feels like old times." Cliff announces.

"They all said they were coming later. How much do you bet that…Vanessa walks in this house in five minutes?"

"I bet it'll be Rudy."

"Cliff, look at the pattern here."

"I'm looking at the pattern and that's why I say it'll be Rudy. What are the chances they'll all come in order?"

"We'll see."

"Yes we will see. We'll see that I'm right."

Clair laughs.

"Ok, Cliff."

The door opens.

"Who is it?" Cliff wonders.

"Hey!"

"Vanessa! I told you!" Clair says excitedly.

"Did I miss something?" Vanessa asks.

"Darling, we are just so happy to see you!" Clair says as she hugs her daughter.

Vanessa isn't married and has no children but is a very successful writer. She travels all over the world constantly promoting countless successful books.

"I saw Sondra, Denise and Theo's cars outside. Where is everyone?" Vanessa asks.

"Everyone's upstairs. Theo's in the kitchen." Cliff responds.

"Of course Theo's in the kitchen." Vanessa laughs. "I'll see you in a little while." She says heading upstairs.

Not long after that Rudy entered the home with her husband…Kenny and their three month old baby girl, Kennedy.

Rudy and Kenny have become very successful business owners together and Rudy was actually the only Huxtable child to never move back into the family home.

"Aww Rudy! Kenneth! Look at my grandbaby! She's so beautiful and has grown so much!" Clair says.

"Tell me about it." Rudy says handing her over to Clair."

"Yes, the youngest of the Huxtable line, little Kennedy. Our baby has a baby. Sorry, I have to break it to you but Clair, we're getting old."

"I'm not getting old. Speak for yourself. Rudy, Kenneth you can go settle in. We'll keep little Kennedy for a while."

"Ok. Thanks mom. Come on, Bud."

"Yes dear." Kenny says following his wife upstairs.

"We have a full house with one more on the way." Cliff says.

"You know what, it's kind of nice. Now how are we going to house all these people?" Clair asks.

"They'll figure it out."

"Cliff, we have five children, four of them are married and eleven grandchildren. Instead of doing what we planned, maybe we need to sell the house and get a mansion." Clair jokes.

"You know I get the feeling that they are all up to something."

"Why is that?"

"They all came early and right now there is an unspeakable amount of people in this house, most of them are under eighteen and do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Exactly. It's quiet."

"You're right. That is strange. You may be on to them but if that's true, don't go snooping around. Let them surprise us."

"I don't snoop."

"Oh, please. You're the king of the snoopers."

"Fine, I won't 'snoop.'"


	2. News

**News**

Chapter 2

Sondra and Elvin are in a bedroom with their children unpacking.

"Fifty years is a long time to be with one person." Sondra and Elvin's son, Ben says.

"Isn't it romantic?" Winnie adds.

"No. That's torture." Malcolm says.

"It is not torture, especially when you're madly in love." Elvin tells his sons.

"Well, I don't plan on getting married anytime soon!" Ben says.

"Ben, Malcolm, Fred, you're all in high school, you don't need to think about marriage now but one day that will all change." Sondra tells her youngest sons as she continues to unpack.

Denise knocks on Sondra's door.

"Hi!" Denise says.

"Denise!" Sondra says excitedly as she hugs her sister. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Where are Martin, Russell and Olivia?"

"Martin and Russell are on their way in here. Olivia will be here later… Look at you boys. You have all gotten so tall! You are all taller than me!"

"That was easy." Fred says.

"Very funny!" Denise says.

Martin and Russell enter to join in on the family reunion. The rest of the Huxtable children soon follow.

"We all decided to get here early so we can work on mom and dad's surprise. No one spilled the beans, right?" Sondra asks leading the meeting as the oldest sibling.

Everyone assures that none of them said anything, even the youngest of them all, Theo's daughter Annalisa has kept quiet and is ready to surprise her grandparents.

"This brings back memories. Remember, grandma and grandpa's 49th anniversary?" Vanessa says.

"Rudy was the highlight of the night." Theo says and then does an imitation of her.

"Oh my gosh." Rudy says covering her face.

Everyone shares a laugh.

"You think that's bad? Wait until we start bringing out the old home videos." Theo says to Rudy.

"Oh goodness. Can we try to get this surprise together, please?" Rudy asks.

"I'll fill Olivia in when she gets here." Martin says.

Later everyone gathers in the living room for a rare family game night and watches old home videos. The teens, along with Rudy, Kenney and Martin engage in a game of twister. At the moment, Theo's daughter Claire a.k.a. CeCe is winning. Martin reaches for left hand blue and it's not exactly looking too hot for him.

"Be careful daddy, you don't want to throw your back out now." Olivia says entering the Huxtable house.

"Olivia!" Martin says as he tries to get up and throws out his back.

"Ooh, guess I shouldn't have surprised ya, huh?" Olivia says.

Russell and Theo help Martin up and gets him on the couch.

"Aww, daddy I'm sorry." Olivia says as she hugs her father. "I am so happy to be home! I'm sorry I arrived so late! I had an interview with Barbara Walters. You know, I said, 'Barbara, darling, my family is getting together for my grandparents anniversary. I must attend. Now here I am."

"The family superstar, Olivia, you have a number one album, number one movie and a sold out tour. You have blown up." Kenny says.

"Thank you! Now I'm just glad I get to spend some time with my family. Where would I be without you all?"

It was finally Cliff and Clair's anniversary and the family was there to celebrate. The young Huxtables got together and made the feast for the celebration. There was so much to eat it looked like a Thanksgiving feast.

They all gather around the table. Looking around the table really makes everyone realize how much the family had grown over the years. The food was delicious and the dinner was going great.

"This is a lovely dinner. You all have outdone yourselves. Now your mother and I have an announcement to make." Cliff says.

"What's up, dad?" Theo asks curiously.

"Well-"

They hear the doorbell ring. Everyone looks around thinking that everyone is there so who could it be? Theo gets up to answer and then brings the new arrival to the dining room. Rudy jumps up excitedly.

"Peter!" Rudy exclaims and hugs him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Rudy. I came to visit my parents and I heard you were here so I thought I'd stop by. I'm sorry I'm interrupting dinner."

"It's fine! Won't you join us?" Clair insists.

Peter joins in the festivities.

"So dad, you were saying." Vanessa says.

"I was saying that-"

The doorbell rings again.

"I can't imagine who this could be." Denise says.

Theo answers the door again and comes back with the guest.

"Pam!" Clair exclaims and greets her and has her join in.

"I was trying to get here sooner but I was having a hard time getting a flight out. I really didn't want to miss my favorite aunt and uncle's 50th anniversary."

"We're so glad you made it." Clair says.

"Yeah so I was saying that we have an announcement. Your mother and I have been thinking about this for a while now. So the news is-"

The doorbell rings.

"Seriously, who can it possibly be?" Olivia says.

Theo gets up again to answers the door and comes back with the guest.

"Dabnis Brickey! My man!" Cliff says excitedly.

"Dabnis, hey! What are you doing here?" Vanessa asks.

"I wanted to surprise you all, you especially."

"We're surprised and we're happy! Join us, son! Come on, have a seat." Cliff insists.

When Dabnis joins, Cliff attempts to tell the news again.

"Now! Our announcement, Clair and I have decided to…sell the house."

They all go into shock.

"Mom, dad, the house? You can't sell the house. Where are we supposed to go?" Denise says.

"What do you mean? You all have homes. It's just me and your mother. We don't need this house anymore."

"What we've always wanted to do was live on the beach, Miami maybe." Clair adds.

The Huxtables look a bit devastated.

"Oh come on now. Is it that bad?" Clair asks.

"This is home. We've just never thought about not having it. Theo says.

"Maybe, we should continue with the night and talk about this afterward." Sondra says.

"Sounds like a good idea." Cliff agrees.

"Shall we retire to the living room?" Rudy asks.

Everyone moves to the living room to get started with the night's surprises.


	3. Happy 50th Anniversary

**Happy 50th Anniversary**

Final Chapter

Everyone gathered in the living room.

"Mom and dad, we have a surprise for you." Theo announces and pulls up two chairs for them and turns them toward the stairway. "Have a seat."

"What have you all been up to?" Claire asks.

"Mom, dad, your love has inspired us all. It's beautiful and pure and we all love you so dearly. So sick back and relax. We have something for you." Theo says, walks over to the radio and presses play.

The intro to Michael Jackson's _Remember the Time _began to bump through the speakers. They all began to do choreography they had come up with then Nelson comes into the forefront and gives a very animated performance lip-synching the first verse. Theo then steps out and lip-synchs the chorus. The second verse comes up and Olivia lip-synchs but also adds her MJ impressions in as well. Kenney lip-synchs the chorus the next time around and then Theo's youngest daughter Annalisa lip-synchs the bridge which reminded everyone who was there when they had done this for Cliff's parents, Russell and Anna of Rudy. It's so cute how Annalisa performed with so much energy and expression while throwing in things she knew about Michael Jackson performances into the mix.

Cliff and Claire claps when it is over. They loved every minute of it and thought it sweet and special that their children and grandchildren would do for them what they did for Cliff's parents.

"We wish you many, many more years of beautiful and fun times to remember." Theo says.

"Happy 50th Anniversary!" Everyone exclaims.

"Thank you all so much!" Cliff says happily.

"This is not all." Sondra starts. "We made a montage video of every video could find of your lives together and…"

"We are sending you two on an all expenses paid vacation, first class!" Denise excitedly announces.

"Really? Where?" Claire asks.

"Hawaii!" Rudy yells in excitement.

"We know how much you both love the ocean and would love to get away." Vanessa says.

"Aw! Thank you all so much! Cliff, we have raised wonderful children." Claire says.

"Yes, indeed we have." Cliff agrees.

Sondra hands over the first class tickets to Hawaii and then they all engage in a group hug.

"Now, I would love to see the video you've all made." Claire says.

They all gather around the huge flat screen television and watch the video montage of Cliff and Claire's fulfilling life. There's laughing and tears of joy.

"The video was absolutely beautiful." Cliff says.

"We're so glad you both enjoyed it." Olivia says.

The next day was the last day before everyone went home so everyone spent a fruitful amount of time together.

"I have an announcement." Theo says. "After mom and dad's bombshell about selling the house, Tessa and I talked and I and the rest of us, I'm sure, cannot bare the thought of letting this house go. We have so many memories here and only saw more to come. I can see how it could be maybe just a little too much for mom and dad at this point so to keep it in the family Tessa and I want to buy the house."

"Really?" Cliff asks surprised.

"Yes." Theo says with enthusiasm.

"In that case, it's sold to you my son." Cliff says.

The news really made the family's day.

"I pass the torch to you." Cliff says to Theo and then hugs his only son. "I love you. I love all of you and I must say that your mother and I are so proud of what all of you have become and we know that you all will continue to make us proud… We can't wait too long before we all get together like this again."

"I second everything your father said." Claire says. "Now, we better get going. We have a plane to catch. Hawaii, here we come!"


End file.
